


Father's Day

by IrishBavarian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Father's Day, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBavarian/pseuds/IrishBavarian
Summary: Lewis goes to collect his son from school, and they go to visit Nico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This mentions a car crash so don't read if you are upset by that.

Lewis turned right on to the road of the playschool. He was a tad bit early, which was good. It meant he was able to run around to the shop to buy him and Erik some lunch.

He parked swiftly in the car park. He had fifteen minutes to spare, so he began to walk to the shop. Ahead of him he could see Kimi and Seb, who also had their kid in the playschool. 

The playschool was well known around the paddock, and many of the drivers had sent their kids there. Felipe Massa had started the trend, as his son went there. 

Purposely avoiding the two, Lewis crossed the road. Sebastian waved at him, but Lewis looked down at the ground. He didn't talk to Seb anymore, even though their kids were best friends. 

Lewis entered the shop, and right in front him were all the fathers day cards. Lewis thought about buying one for Nico, but decided against it. He'd probably end up crying as he wrote it. 

He stopped staring at them and moved to the fridge, where he picked up some chocolate milk. Erik had a strange love for chocolate milk, and Lewis decided he would treat him today. 

He got two apples, a large packet of crisps, some water bottles, fried chicken from the deli and some pretty flowers.

"That will be £19, sir." The lady said, and Lewis gave her a twenty pound note. He took his stuff without the change, leaving it for the woman. 

He checked his watch, just in time. He walked back to the car and put the bag of food in the back seat. The bell rang and Lewis walked over to the area where all the parents waited. He could see little Erik inside, talking to Robin, Seb and Kimi's child. 

They were all waiting, and Kimi decided to approach Lewis.

"Hey Lewis, I was wondering if Robin could go over to yours on Thursday to play-" Kimi asked.

"No." Lewis cut him off bluntly.

"Why not? They're best friends-" 

"No. I have stuff to do on Thursday and I can't be distracted by two kids." Lewis avoided eye contact. 

"Oh come on Lewis. You need to get over yourself, it was a year ago!" 

"9 months actually." 

"Still, you know it wasn't Sebastian's fault, you're just too much of a coward to admit it." Kimi spat, and walked back to his place beside Seb, who was cuddling little Robin. Lewis ignored him and turned back to look for Erik.

The teacher notified Erik that his father was here, and Erik ran out of the door at lightning speed. His schoolbag on his back and some papers in his hand, he jumped in to his dad's arms. Lewis picked him up and twirled him around, making little Erik laugh. 

"Hey buddy! How was school today?" Lewis asked, carrying the little boy. The little boy handed him a small card, with drawings decorating it. 

"We made fathers day cards. I got this one for you and another one for daddy!" Erik smiled, proud of his work. His little blonde curls bounced as Lewis carried him back to the car.

"They are so amazing!" Lewis unlocked the car,  and opened the door, placing Erik in the child's seat in the back. Erik put his bag on the ground and let his dad put the seat belt on. As Lewis got in to the front, the little boy looked inside the bag full of food beside him. 

"Are we visiting daddy?" Erik shouted, destroying Lewis's ears. 

"Yep! We are going to go home and get changed, we will take Coco and Roscoe, and go to the park for a picnic. Then we will go visit Nico." Lewis smiled, starting the car and pulling out. 

"Can we take the football? Daddy can play football with us!" Erik asked, his blue eyes shining out.

"Of course! But we are going on the picnic first, Erik." Lewis replied, and Erik went quiet. He pulled some crayons out from his pencil case and a colouring book, and began to fill in the spaces. 

\---

\---

Lewis unlocked the door and Erik ran inside. Their two dogs came to greet them, licking Erik's tiny hands. Erik rubbed the dogs and picked up a squeaky toy, throwing it away for the dogs to chase. Erik noticed his father walking upstairs and followed him up. He went in to his room and picked up his arsenal football, the one that Nico had bought him for his birthday last year. 

Lewis walked in with some clean clothes. He placed them on the little boy's bed, watching the kid trying to do some kick-ups. Erik stopped and put the ball down, looking up at his dad. Lewis was staring at a framed picture on the wall. 

"Daddy?" Erik said, poking Lewis in the stomach. Lewis said nothing, in a total trance. Erik looked at the picture he was staring at, it was the three of them, about a year and a half ago. Nico had Erik in his arms, and Lewis had an arm around Nico. 

"Daddy!" Erik shouted, knocking Lewis back in to reality. 

"What? Sorry, son." Lewis shook his head, and sat down. 

"I want to get dressed myself! All the other kids do..." Erik said, taking off his little shirt.

Lewis nodded, not used to his five year old doing stuff himself. Him and Nico had always spoilt the kid, and helped him with everything. Lewis handed the boy a t-shirt, and watched Erik put it on. 

"Oh my god, my little boy has grown up!" Lewis said, as Erik sat on his lap. Lewis tickled Erik, both of them laughing. Erik wiggled away, giggling on the floor. Lewis gave Erik his tiny tracksuit bottoms, identical to his, and let the boy put them on himself. Erik smiled proudly, and jumped on top of his dad. Lewis hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. He had to though, or else they would both fall asleep. 

"Now, can you put your shoes on?" Lewis said, standing up with the child in his arms.

"Of course I can! I'm a big boy." Erik replied, lying his head on Lewis's shoulder, as he carried him downstairs.

"Okay buddy, I'm going to let you put your shoes on and I'll get the picnic stuff ready." Lewis said, letting the child down. Erik rushed to get his shoes, and Lewis went in to the sitting room. He packed a bag with the food he bought and some other stuff he thought they needed. He made sure to take the card Erik had made for Nico. 

Erik walked in, excited to go. Lewis gave Erik a coat, just in case it got cold or started to rain. They took Coco and Roscoe's leads, and walked to the car. Erik climbed inside, with Lewis's phone in hand.

Lewis started the car, and drove off. Erik turned on some games to play, and Lewis turned on the radio. Some music was playing, so Lewis put the volume a bit higher. 

\--  
Lewis hadn't realised he was going so fast until the lights of a police car were flashing in his mirror.  He obeyed the police officer and pulled over, turning off the music on the radio. Lewis cursed under his breath, digging through his bag to find his wallet. 

The police woman knocked on his window and he rolled it down. He handed her his driving license, and prayed under his breath. 

"Did you realise you were speeding, Mr. Hamilton? She asked, not taking out any sort of notebook. She looked at Erik, who was crying quietly. She looked back at the frightened Lewis. 

"No, I swear. I actually didn't." Lewis replied. She nodded and handed him back the license.  

"Have you had any other incidents with cars in the past five years?" 

Lewis shook his head. _Well, as long as F1 doesn't count._

"Okay. Well Lewis R.Hamitlon, I'm going to leave you with a warning and trust you didn't mean any harm." 

"Thank you." Lewis replied as the woman walked away back to her car. He rolled the window back up and started the car again, but he halted. He heard little sniffles and hiccups coming from behind him. 

He turned around to face the child, who stopped hiccuping and snuffling before bursting out in to a full breakdown. Erik was roaring crying, and Lewis just froze. 

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Lewis said, taking off his seat belt.  Erik only responded with more tears. Lewis jumped out of the car and hopped in beside Erik, letting the small kid crawl in to his arms. Lewis unlocked his seat belt, and took the kid in to a cradle position. Erik wailed in to Lewis's t-shirt. 

"Everything's all right, hey, what's wrong?" Lewis panicked, Erik didn't usually exhibit this kind of behaviour. 

"Th-the woman was scary." He cried, hugging Lewis tighter. Lewis hugged the child, and lifted him up so Erik was sitting in his knee. He  reached in to the bag on the ground and pulled out the carton of chocolate milk. 

He opened it with one hand and gave it over to Erik, who consumed it quickly. He stopped crying, and instead just lay on top of Lewis.  

Erik hadn't had one of these breakdowns for about three weeks. Lewis had thought that the night tremors and irrational fears had faded away, but he was obviously wrong. Lewis wished Nico was there, he had always dealt so well with Erik. Erik didn't have these kind of fears when Nico was around, and Lewis had a suspicion they were caused by the accident. 

Lewis had researched these fears online, and many of them said they were signs of an abused child, but Erik hadn't been abused. Lewis never laid a hand on him and neither had Nico. Nobody had touched Erik in any sort of way, Lewis made sure of it. 

Lewis had contacted some child-therapists but they had all really said the same thing. He's too young to have such bad anxiety and fears.  They brushed it off. So Lewis let it go, seeing if he would grow out of it, and obviously he hadn't.  

"Okay buddy, do you wanna get going? We can go eat all of our lunch and play football, it's only a couple of minutes away now!" Lewis smiled, trying to persuade him. Erik shook his head and closed his eyes, almost sleeping on him. Lewis sighed and waited for a couple of minutes, letting Erik calm down. The child eventually stopped hyperventilating, with the help of Lewis. 

Lewis made sure Erik was okay, to which the child nodded and climbed back in to his seat. Lewis put the seat belt back on, and gave Erik a little hug. 

\---  
The park was quiet. There were no teenagers around, as they were all probably in school. Lewis was happy about that, nobody would interfere with his day. Erik ran along with the football, the two dogs chasing after him. 

"Erik! Come back here!" Lewis called, taking the bag out of the car and locking the door. Erik ignored him and kept on running. 

Lewis grunted, and began to run after him. He caught up to the child pretty quickly, being faster than him. Erik stopped running, and looked up at his angry father. Tears threatened to fall out of the small boy's eyes, but Lewis stopped them by tickling him. 

They both laughed hysterically, collapsing on to the ground together. Lewis took the blanket out of the bag and lay it out, Erik moving on to it. He sat up and shuffled so he was sitting on it instead of the grass. 

Erik smiled, Coco licking his cheek. Lewis took the food out of the bad and displayed it across the blanket. Erik grabbed the carton of chocolate milk and downed the last little bits left. They shared the fried chicken and ate an apple each, filling up their stomachs. 

"So, tell me about school!" Lewis suggested, trying to get a conversation going. Erik tilted his head and pulled the hair out of his eyes. He looked so much like Nico. 

"Well, me and Robin played super heroes in break time!" Erik shouted enthusiastically. 

"Wow! That must be fun. And what did you learn in school?" 

"We did some maths? I made the cards for you and daddy!" Lewis nodded. Erik jumped up and kicked the football away, running after it. Lewis sighed, he was never good at holding a comversation with Erik. Nico used to talk with him for hours, but with Lewis, it lasted about five minutes. Lewis had been trying to make them longer, he couldn't let them go on like this for the rest of his life. 

Lewis packed the stuff back in to the bag and stood up as well. Erik kicked the ball over to him, which he received and kicked back. Erik jumped and caught the ball, before throwing it back. It worked like that for twenty minutes, Erik laughing every time Lewis pretended to fall or trip over the ball. Lewis liked this, bonding with his son. Erik was exhausted, his little legs all out of energy. 

Lewis leant down and scooped the child in to his arms, carrying him back to the car. 

"Are you too tired to see daddy?" Lewis asked, strapping Erik in to seat. 

"No! I want to see him!" Erik screamed. 

"Okay, okay. We're going there now." Lewis pulled out of the park carpark, and out on to the main road. He was slightly angry at the fact they made you park in the designated carpark, where they charged you money, but he didn't mind. 

Lewis took the bouquet of flowers and Erik took the card he made. The flowers on offer at the place were so overpriced, so Lewis always bought them before hand. Lewis left the dogs in the car with some water, it would be disrespectful to bring them. 

Erik gripped Lewis's hand tightly, looking around at the other people. Lewis asked for directions, always forgetting which row. They walked quickly, Lewis didn't want to spend too much time there. 

Lewis took the old flowers out of the glass jar, and replaced then with the new ones. Erik put his card beside them, smiling proudly at it. 

"Do you like it?" Erik said, looking at the picture of Nico. Lewis tried his best to not burst in to tears. He ruffled his child's hair, which was almost identical to Nico's. Erik looked up at Lewis. 

"Daddy says he loves the card and flowers."  
Lewis nodded, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

"I miss you, Daddy. I wish you came back and visited sometimes. Home is very quiet." Erik sat down, talking to the cold peice of stone. Lewis bit his trembling lip, and shook his head. He wiped his eyes, and sniffed. Lewis touched the picture, it felt slightly warm. 

Nico was smiling, it was taken the day he won the championship. It was the second last race, he was declared winner. There was no way Lewis was going to catch up and nobody else was close enough to win. It was fucking awful, during the next race there was a huge accident that ended up killing Nico. He was meant to be celebrating with his husband and child, not in hospital. The race was stopped immediately, Lewis rushed to the hospital, but it was too late. 

Erik was unable to go to another race after that, everytime he saw an F1 car he would go in to a trace or have a panic attack. Not surprising seeing how he witnessed his father getting killed in one. 

 

Erik stood up again and hugged Lewis. "Stop crying daddy." Erik said, getting picked up. Lewis shook his head, wiping the tears away with his free hand. 

"Sorry, I'm just sad." 

"I'm sad too." Erik replied, clinging on to him. 

"Let's go home and watch a movie, yeah?" Lewis began to move out of the graveyard, tears still spilling out.  

"Can Daniel come over? He always makes us laugh." Erik suggested, and Lewis nodded. 

"Okay. We can all watch a movie together." 

"And maybe Daddy will be watching too!" 

"Maybe Daddy will be watching too."


End file.
